


Очередной виток спирали

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Среди подростков Конохи есть ниндзя в зеленом, гений Тайдзюцу, и талантливый шиноби с Шаринганом. Кажется, это уже когда-то случалось... Пойдут ли генины по стопам своих сенсеев или у них свой путь?





	Очередной виток спирали

**Author's Note:**

> Выяснить, кто в этих парах бОльшие семэ, не предоставляется возможным, поэтому персонажи в пейрингах написаны алфавитно.

Гай не понимает, почему Ли перед экзаменами на звание чунина набросился на Саске. Он хмурится, сводит вместе черные брови – и не понимает. Учиха – не Хьюга, у кланов разные цели и задачи, и Бьякуган не сравнить с воздействием Шарингана. Но его любимый ученик почему-то занес Учиху Саске в список «Победить», и Гай-сенсей впервые не может понять действия своего чудесного Ли. Равно как и то, почему он с такой жадностью выспрашивает про Саске. Гаю не нравится блеск его взгляда и то, какими темными провалами становятся его глаза при упоминании Учихи. У Зеленого Зверя Конохи по коже пробегают холодные мурашки, и он встряхивается, до невозможности выпрямляя спину и добиваясь ослепительного блеска на волосах. Когда-то давным-давно он часами наблюдал у себя в зеркале такой взгляд, а потом часами же старался от него избавиться. Это выливалось в долгие споры и состязания с самим собой, когда его мужская сущность алкала, требовала действий со всем пылом жизнерадостного, энергичного подростка. Гаю хочется сногсшибательно улыбнуться, чтобы непривычная ностальгия не взяла за горло – волной воспоминаний с привкусом желчи.  
Здесь и сейчас, на третьем туре испытаний, Учиха, наконец, выходит на арену, окидывая всех надменным взглядом. Гай замечает, как Ли смотрит, не отрываясь, как потом машинально проводит рукой по волосам. Они у него такие тяжелые, такие блестящие, такие гладкие... Почти как у самого Гая. Прическа Учихи, наоборот, торчит в разные стороны, и Гай знает, что если провести по ней ладонью, то защекочет даже самые загрубелые мозоли, и это будет... неожиданно приятно. Дзёнин с силой проводит внезапно зачесавшейся ладонью по перилам. Но, конечно же, его отважный Ли смотрит на своего соперника совершенно с другими мыслями. Нет-нет! Не на соперника – соперник у Ли всего один, Ли мечтает сразить Неджи – на возможного противника в бою.   
После второго экзаменационного тура многие генины изменились, в том числе и его ученики. Темнота в глазах Рока Ли стала глубже, намного глубже – и Гай не знает, как бы поточнее спросить, не встречалась ли в Запретном лесу его команда с командой номер семь, не случилось ли там чего-нибудь, из-за чего Ли смотрит на Учиху так, словно у него есть на Учиху право? Сенсей в курсе – Ли уже повинился, – что при прохождении предыдущего тура его бесценный воспитанник применил запрещенное дзюцу. Но он наверняка помнил условие «только ради защиты того, что тебе дорого», и Гай-сенсей двести раз отжался бы на одних кончиках пальцев, чтобы выяснить, кого именно Ли счел достойным своей защиты.  
По тому, как нехорошо покалывает в груди, и по тому, с каким чувством Ли смотрит на поединок Звукового и Учихи, Гай думает, что уже знает ответ. Но непедагогично стукать головой о стенку любимого ученика, надеясь, что дурь сама выйдет из его головы. Майто Гай может многое поведать о том, что «хочу победить и разгадать все его секреты» и «хочу провести рядом всю отведенную мне жизнь» – не синонимы, что такие гениальные и много думающие, как вот этот Учиха, могут оставить тебя в любой момент, когда что-нибудь взбредет в их слишком умные головы, а потом вернуться, как ни в чем ни бывало, чтобы через какое-то время уйти навсегда. Но Гай-сенсей – промолчит. Есть вещи, которые познаются только на собственном опыте, а потом... Непрестанные упражнения закалят душу и тело, а мятущийся дух как раз поможет выдержать самые жестокие тренировки.   
Учиха Саске побеждает. Гай довольно кивает – он не ожидал ничего другого от очередного мелкого и взъерошенного гения с Шаринганом – и упирает руки в бока, всем своим видом демонстрируя, как он рад победе ученика своего соперника.  
Рядом тихонько фыркают, и вышеупомянутый соперник переносится на арену, чтобы позаботиться о победителе. Уже очень давно ни одна выходка Могучей Силы Конохи не способна вызвать даже искру удивления у молчаливого и равнодушного шиноби с Шаринганом. Гай знает, Гай привык. Это у него просто рефлекс такой – немного обижаться.  
Ли, не мигая, смотрит, как Учиха уходит с арены. На своих ногах, значит, серьезных повреждений нет. Когда белобрысый сенсей и его худой ученик бредут друг за дружкой, сходство так и бьет в глаза. У Гая мелькает мысль, что если Учиха в той же мере – отражение Какаши, как Ли – отражение его самого, то он прямо-таки обязан предупредить ученика. Хотя и не представляет, как тому сказать «Не робей, у тебя будет все, но недолго, пока твой родовитый гений не изучит тебя от корки до корки – и отбросит в сторону, как дешевую книжку». Гай задумывается. Да, обычной проповедью тут не обойдешься, возможно, ему придется спеть это для Ли? Да, хорошая мысль. Музыка иногда несет в себе больше смысла, чем слова.  
Гай-сенсей приносит себе торжественную клятву сразу же после боя (неважно, победит Ли или проиграет): отвести ученика в сторонку и в стихах и песнях объяснить, почему Учиха так долго и оценивающе его рассматривал, не скрывая огня во взгляде.  
Но когда после схватки Ли увозят в больницу, где его палата – на одном этаже с палатой Учихи, и им обоим предстоит провести в больнице не один день, Гай просто машет рукой, говорит себе, что клятва не считается, потому что после боя Ли был без сознания – и уходит, так ничего ученику и не объяснив.  
Спираль судьбы сделала еще один виток, и кто такой Гай Майто, чтобы вмешиваться, если судья-жизнь осталась недовольно результатами предыдущей дуэли душ Зеленого Гения Тайдзюцу и владельца Шарингана и решила переиграть все с новыми игроками?  
  


***

  
  
Они-таки успели, поединок с Гаарой действительно дождался Саске. Какаши даже не знает, кто кровожаднее выглядел – Гай или Сакура, когда он к ним поднялся, но «Если бы Саске дисквалифицировали, я бы вас  _никогда_  не простил» в глазах Ли опознает безошибочно. Какаши игнорирует ученика Гая, как только может, а он это умеет в совершенстве.   
Он никак не комментирует то, что в начале боя Ли ведет себя так, словно знает Саске наизусть, все его возможности и способности. Какаши может только предполагать, в чем причина такой уверенности – ответ кроется в иссиня-черных отпечатках пальцев на запястьях Саске. Учиха, сбежавший из больницы, чтобы тренироваться, их и не скрывал. Дзёнину хватило одного взгляда, и он не задал ни одного вопроса, потому что странно-одурелый – и в то же время нескрываемо торжествующий – взгляд Саске уже ответил на всё. Какаши помнит, каково это – оказаться в постели с такой силой, испытать на себе всю мощь партнера и не отступить, а в самом конце насладиться, как этот блестящий клубок мышц и потрясающей выносливости плавится под твоими прикосновениями и оказывается полностью в твоем распоряжении. Дивное ощущение подчинения и осознания собственной власти – если судить по тому, как болезненно Ли сейчас реагирует на создание Саске Чидори, они это уже проходили. Глаз Какаши на миг превращается в дугу. В их следующий раз способный ученик Гая будет нежен, порхая над кожей мелкого Учихи одними кончиками пальцев, или же Саске опять доведет его до потери самоконтроля, а потом будет ходить весь в бинтах? Какаши чуть слышно фыркает, Гай рывком оборачивается и смотрит на него, Хатаке в ответ радостно прищуривает глаз и невозмутимо переводит взгляд на арену, где Саске уже пробил оболочку Гаары.  
Во время схватки Саске продемонстрировал приемы, взятые на вооружение у Ли, и Хатаке не ошибется, сказав, что именно о Ли его гениальный ученик думал весь этот месяц. Но второму обладателю Шарингана в Конохе предстоит многое узнать – начиная с того, что как бы ни хотелось верить, что этот сгусток энтузиазма принадлежит тебе, тебе и только тебе, для него ты навсегда останешься ничем большим, кроме как «высокой планкой», к которой надо тянуться. Любая ссора обернется состязанием «кто круче», все переживания Саске предложат изгнать хорошей тренировкой, а самое досадное – бодрость и энергичность шиноби-в-зеленом не уменьшатся, если тебя не будет рядом, словно он и не заметит твоего отсутствия. Будет ли Учиха спрашивать себя, нужен ли он Ли для чего-нибудь еще, кроме непрестанного соперничества?   
Какаши покачивает головой и сосредотачивается на поединке; бой подошел к самому пику, скоро все решится. Позже Саске и Ли, конечно, разберутся между собой, Коноха с нескрываемым удовольствием будет наблюдать за их нелепыми состязаниями (Саске может отмахиваться сколько угодно, но достаточно, чтобы он соглашался хотя бы на одно пари из десяти), Гай будет с восторгом и умилением смотреть на подрастающее поколение, а сам Какаши будет выжидать, чтобы в нужный момент дать Саске дельный совет из собственного опыта.   
Для того, чтобы все обернулось к лучшему, необходимо приложить множество усилий, и далеко не все повторяется так же хорошо, как было в первый раз...  
О чем бы ни думали все участники, все стало неважным с той секунды, как над стадионом появилось белое перышко, сигнал к началу вторжения...


End file.
